No More
by funpuppy725
Summary: Sequel To The Mask. Lindsey's done with living with the Mask, She has stopped believing that her mother is right. She knows what is right, but will her family and friends accept her without the mask? Will her boyfriend still love her?
1. No More

_**Hey Guys! I know that "The Mask" was only published for two days ago but I loved writing it and thanks to a comment, I decied to write a sequel. Thanks to The Prime Writer who gave me this idea for this story.**_

A Locket was all Lindsey had to remember her late grandmother, Claire St. James the only person in her whole family that truly loved her. Her mother would usally frown on how much Lindsey loved her, and how much Clarie had told Lindsey that her looks didn't matter. Every single day Lindsey would spent with her grandmother, the more Lindsey would be happy with her looks. Then out of the blue, her mother told her that her grandmother passed away. Claire St. James was gone never to love little Lindsey Again.

But her love returned to Lindsey one day.

Lindsey and Beth were hanging out in Lindsey basement. They were all looking at Lindsey Modeling photos and Beauty Pageants Videos. That was unit Beth found an untitled VSH tape.

"Lindsey, what's this tape?"

"Umm, I don't know. But I'm sure it's me and Clover's first acting job together, put it on." Lindsey said as Beth put the tape into the tv. A little girl was currently was playing soccer right next to the garge. She had light brown hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and was wearing a Steelers Jersey and black shorts. Lindsey looked wide eyed at the screen.

"Bumble Bee, Your the dang best soccer player around. Never Change okay?" A small voice asked, Lindsey knew who exactly who it was, It was her grandmother and she remembered this day, it was a day before her mother told her the truth to being in her family. Lindsey ran over to the Tv and turned off the tape.

"Umm Beth, Where did you find this?"

"In that box in the corner, Sorry but who was that girl in the video?"

"Umm, I don't know. But, You need to leave right now." Lindsey said as she pushed Beth out of her house and went back downstaris and grabbed the box Beth told her about and ran to her bedroom. She didn't remeber that she onced had a full box of her photos, She guess that her mother decied that she would keep a "Before and After" photo ablum of Lindsey.

But instead of a "Before and After" photo album was a mint green scarpbook. A little blue flower was on the cover along with a picture of Lindsey and her grandmother, both smiling and hugging.

Lindsey opened the front page and a little note fell out of it. It read-

_Dear Lindsey,_

_It's Me your grandmother, I know when you find this it will be too late but, Dont listen to others. I know your mother, Ever since Olga was a child she always hated how she look, When it came to her brown hair she demened that we go to the hair's salon and get it dyed blonde. Somehow your sisters were all born blonde but you are different. You Remind her of herself when she was younger,_

_Lindsey your a diamond in the ruff, but you can't let her set you down. You are yourself not your mother. Your sisters are all under your mother's spell expect you. I know you haven't been to my house in weeks but don't let her control you. My time's coming to an end, And I need to know that you will still be yourself even when I'm gone. So Bumble Bee Please come over to my house as soon as you get this._

_With Love,_

_Grandma._

Lindsey was on the edge of tears, her mother probably hid this when it arrived. Because her grandmother was almost thirteenth years dead. She had broken her grandmother's dying wish, She looked scanned all the pictures in the scarpbook. Her and her grandmother smiling or Lindsey playing soccer and being her wacky self. Her grandmother was her best friend.

Lindsey closed the scarpbook and looked at a picture of her and her mother. Tears were in Lindsey's eyes. This was the woman who forced her to change, this was the woman who refused to let her see her best and only friend, the woman who didn't acpect Lindsey for herself, the one who she used to call her mother.

Lindsey grabbed the photo and looked at it with angry look on her face. She used to be a smart and good girl, unit she was told she couldn't see herself. Lindsey looked at her mirror and then back at the photo. She closed her eyes and threw the photo right at the mirror, cracking it into a million pieces. Just like her childhood.

Lindsey looked at the mirror, The only thing is now the only piece of glass that still there, _"Your old self is still there. Only a little bit is there. Never Forget yourself, Lindsey." _Lindsey heard her grandmother say, she looks up and smiles. Even if her mask is still on she is the one. **_Beating it_**

**_Aww! I can't belivie. I wrote that! I hope your guys enjoy reading "No More." Have A Magical Day. _**

_Funpuppy725_


	2. Big Girls Don't Cry Over Dumb Guys

**Two Updates in a day for my stories? I should be on a train more! Enjoy!**

* * *

You are born to belivie in your parents, but what about when your parents are wrong? Do you still belivie in them or love them and put your trust in them? That was the question Lindsey was facing with right now. She had done everything in her life to please her mother ever since she was five but now Lindsey stop listing, and she was listing to her heart not her mother's.

Lindsey was now in her room and looking for something.

It still rang in Lindsey's mind, something speical was hidden in her room. Of course she knew she on had a little while to get it while her mother was away shopping. The Hidden thing was her childhood, Yes something important in her room was her childhood. Hidden in a small brown box, that had a little soccer ball, a green journal, and a butterfly hair clip. For some reason Lindsey kept these.

But Now she had to leave them behiden again, Today was the day Lindsey had enough of her mother. A taxi was coming in just a few mintures to pick her up. She put the small brown box back in it's hidding place, and grabbed her tiny suitcase. She took one more look around and sighed deeply. This room held so many awful memioranes and two good ones. But it was time to forget them and move on. She walked downstairs and looked at her former house, She took a tiny piece of paper out that read-

_Dear Mother,_

_Yes, I know this might come off as a shock, I'm sick of this! I loved being my old self and you just made me stop! Also, I found the scarpbook. Grandma Clarie was the only one who loved me but you couldn't have that could you? Mom, You the reason why I'm leaving home. Don't try looking for me or calling. Next to this note is my cell phone which I __discontented._

_I'm Sorry but I can't be a Martin Anymore."_

_Lindsey._

Lindsey looked at her house one last time but only felt, Greed. Greed was what she would remember from her family and house. Not love or warmth but Coldness and greed. It made Lindsey sick just thinking about it. She grabbed her suitcase and got into the taxi.

"Where too?" The taxi driver asked. Lindsey taught for a moment. Not Beth, she lived in New England and couldn't fit Lindsey in her tiny farm house. Hmm, Maybe Le-Shawna the two were okay friends during Total Drama World Tour, Wait Tyler! He only lived seventeen miles away and he and Lindsey were good enough to move in.

"Forty Seventh Street, Please." Lindsey said as the taxi driver started the car, She felt like something awful was going to happen today but she put it down in her gut and just thought as it of her and Tyler living together. They were good standing for when Lindsey played dumb, but now she was herself. Would Tyler still love her and care about her? Or would he break up with her and be angry she kept a secret this big from him.

"Ma'am, Is this the place?" The cap driver asked as the taxi pulled into a small apartment complex, Before Lindsey could say this was it and pay the man, Tyler came out along with a queen bee, called Heather.

Lindsey looked at the pair, Heather was giggling and so was Tyler and they were very very close together. Heather and Tyler both looked flushed and red in the faces. Tyler then looked around and when he taught the close was clear he planted a big one fat kiss on Heather! Tyler was cheating on Lindsey with Heather?

Lindsey looked wide eyed at the screen, she felt two options over her. Yell out screaming and crying and make Tyler break things off with Heather, Or Slap both of them. Either way Tyler would ask why Lindsey was there and why she hadn't call before she came. So Lindsey chose a better option.

"No, it's not the right place. I don't know anybody who lives here. Can you please drive me to West String Riverview , I know it's far but I got the money." Lindsey sadly as the cap driver began to drive again to where Le-Shawna and her cousin DJ lived.

Lindsey taught she and Tyler were a good couple but she guessed wrong. Tears silently rolled down her face but she didn't make a single noise. She was so upset but she guessed that this had been happening for such a long time, Since Tyler and Heather were work out buddies. She did love Tyler but that with the Mask on, Maybe she didn't love Tyler when they first met, Or maybe not?

"Tyler, I did love you at one point, But I guess you didn't love me enough." Lindsey said quietly to herself and wiped off the tears. "Big Girls Don't Cry Over Dumb Guys." She thought to herself. And she made a promise to herself.

You Let people use you, But now that's over with. Your a big girl now, And big girls don't cry over guys, Even if it breaks their hearts. You will someday find your true love never stop, Lindsey. Even if it hurts don't cry over it. What kills you makes you _**stronger!**_

* * *

_**Yeah New Chapter! Thanks To all The reviews! Love Them and it never hurts to follow and fav this story, It will make a very happy girl! Have a Magical Day!**_

_Funpuppy725_


	3. Telling LeShawna and Tyler

**_Omg! Guys, I have been on Fanfiction for a year and didn't notice! I happend May 4! Wow, I'm really not orginzed. Also this story gotten to 200 views! Hope you guys enjoy! Also There's a bug in my room and I'm SCARED!_**

* * *

Everyone on Total Drama belivied that Lindsey wasn't the biggest light bulb in the tool shield, Since she usally got all their names wrong or was very close. So when Lindsey showed up at Le-Shawna's doorstep, She taught Lindsey had lost her way home because it had happend many times before. But she discovered much more than what LeShawna had bargend for.

"Lindsey, Honey this is not you home. Wait why are you crying, Nevermind come on in girl!" LeShawna said as she and Lindsey got inside of her house, Leshawna placed Lindsey on the couch.

"So What Happend? Tell me what happend to you." LesShawna looked at Lindsey, Lindsey looked a while before she took a deep breathe.

"Well, Sure. Okay so, I guess you should know the whole truth not just what happend to me today. So when I was six years old, My mom told me if I wasn't like my other sisters I couldn't be a Martin. So because of that, I stopped being myself and became the Lindsey everybody knows. Dumb, Loves Pink, and a blonde, which I called the Mask, I hated every second of it but unilt now I decied to try and stop wearing it. I left home and decied to go live with Tyler but when I got there. He and Heather were kissing, with nowhere else to turn I decied to come here. And that's all." Lindsey said as she looked at LeShawna wide eyed and competly shocked.

"So wait, You are not dumb and Tyler has been cheating on you with Heather?" LeShawna asked as Lindsey shook her head yes very scaryily, wondering what LeShawna might do to her, "She will probely kick you out and yell out you." Lindsey though to herself.

"Lindsey, That's like your living in a **Lifetime Movie [1]**. When I was younger my mother told me you should never listen to bullies, And it sounds like your mother was a bully. Girl you are welcome to stay with me and Dj as long as you want to." LeShawna said to Lindsey, who glady smiled at LeShawna and hugged her.

"So wait, Who else knows about this? Other than me?"

"No one. Not even Beth. But I need to tell Tyler, Just so he knows." Lindsey said as she called up Tyler and arranged to met him someplace.

(A Day Later)

Lindsey was waiting for Tyler, at the local coffe shop, where they at they first official date. Nothing close to a date was going to happen, Accusing of cheating, Yes. A Breakup of Lindsey and Tyler, Maybe.

"Linds! I tried calling but your Mom said you left and left your phone. Babe what's wrong?" Tyler asked as he saw Lindsey look at him when he tried to kiss her cheek, but she rejected.

"Tyler, I came over to your apartment yesterday. I was about to leave my taxi when I saw you and Heather. And it didn't look like I was your babe, it looked like _she_ was." Lindsey said looking him in the eyes.

"Linds, I have no idea what you talking about."

"Tyler, I know what, I saw. I'm sorry but we are over!" Lindsey said as she got up and started to leave the coffe shop, with Tyler fastly following her.

"Lindsey! Please Wait! I'm Sorry!" Tyler said placing his hand on herr cheek making her look at his face.

"Please Give Me a Second chance." He said again looking her in the eyes. Lindsey gave him a look that said nothing but disappointment, sadness, and regret. Lindsey taught for a second, "Lindsey your not the girl who plays along with everything, Don't forget that."

"Tyler, When I was younger, I made a promise to myself that one day I will be like myself. I'm not the same girl you feel inlove with. I will never be that girl again. I'm sorry but my mind's made up. We are over." She said placing his hand off of her cheek and Lindsey coutine to walk away.

"Find Be like that! But just now, I liked you when you were dumb!"

Lindsey turned and looked Tyler in the eyes. And she said this, "And I liked you when you were _**faithful!**_"

* * *

_**And Done! Only like twelve more chapters too go! Yes this will be only fifthteen, Then maybe I will come up with something esle. Review please and Have a Magical Day.**_

_Funpuppy725_


	4. Beth is told! And WHO?

**300! Freackig Views! In just one day? (Sings Happy) Okay so after my mega dorkness over there it's now time for chapter four! I decied how this fic will end and how much it will be to lovely dovely. Enjoy!**

* * *

Guilt. The word always seemed to follow Lindsey whenever she went, When she was seven she felt guilty when her parents divoced, when she was four-teen she felt guilty when her step-father passed away, When she was sixteen she felt guilty when she didn't let Heather win during Total Drama Island and Action. But now the guilt was bigger and bigger as Lindsey was just outside the house of Beth.

Beth Her best-friend and the thrid one to find out about Lindsey's past.

Knocking on the door, Lindsey hoped for the best outcome to be there, As Beth opened the door and invited Lindsey inside. Both of them had something to tell them, both were both good and bad. Beth invited her inside and the two of them were now sitting at Beth's couinter talking about something Beth and Brady did, "Lindsey! Come on, Beth's your best friend you should tell her." Lindsey thought to herself.

"Beth, I need to tell you something. I'm not really the Lindsey you know." Lindsey said to Beth her gave her a confused look at what Lindsey had said, She usally expected Lindsey to say the dumbest thing ever. But still sometimes when Lindsey said something not dumb Beth usallly get shocked but this time she was just confused.

"What Do You Mean?"

"Well, I guess I should tell you the truth. I was the youngestest of seven, My mom told me that I wasn't pretty enough to be a Martin unless I became her little tiny doll, Ever since then I pretended to be dumwitted, a popular cheerleader, and an idoti. I hated every momment of it, I'm actully a bruntte, I'm pretty smart, and I quit cheerleading when I was thridteen." Lindsey said as she saw eth reaction who looked as shock as LeShawna.

"So You Mean, That you lied?" Beth asked very rudely.

"Not, Like I'm was just on a acting job, kinda for umm thridteen years." Lindsey said as Beth stood up hands on her hips.

"Lindsey, I don't like liars. I think it's your time to leave. Also Don't bother coming back."

"Beth! Please, I'm sorry but-" Lindsey was cut off by Beth.

"But Nothing! Friends tell each other everything. Lindsey please get out of my house this instance!" Beth yelled as Lindsey listen to her ex-bestfriend and left the house. "_No Best Friend, No boyfriend, and now walking back to Le-Shawna's. No wait, That's what the old Lindsey would have done. You need to go back!"_ Lindsey thought to herself, Even though she lost more people to when she try taking off the mask she wasn't going to let her best friend go without a flight.

Lindsey knocked on the door again and when Beth opend she was about to close it unilt Lindsey blocked the door with her foot. "Wait Beth Please, Just Listen to me!" Lindsey said as Beth looked at her arms crossed and looked annoyed.

"Fine, but be quick."

"Okay, Beth I know I did something wrong. But I was terrfied about people knowing who the real Lindsey is, a week ago I was being a spoiled little princess unhappy and now I'm a normal joe and I'm happy. But I understand if you only liked me for being a dumb person, like Tyler. So if you forgive, which I know must be hard for lieing to you. Please say something but if you don' I'll leave." Lindsey said as she looked at Beth, after a few seconds Lindsey got the hint and knew Beth didn't want to forgive her. But as about she was going to leave Beth driveway somethign happended.

"Lindsey Wait!" Beth said as she ran over to Lindsey.

"This is hard but your been like a sister to me, In time I can fully forgive you. I want us to still be best friends!" Beth said as she and Lindsey hugged. _"This went better than I expected."_ Lindsey thought to herself as she and Beth stopped hugging.

"Wait, Lindsey were you that girl on the VHS tape?" Beth asked her friend.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry for the lies I told you. I'm So sorry!" Lindsey said as the pair walked back into Beth's house because it had just started raining. They didn't know that LeShawna had some unexpected company at her door step.

_**(LeShawna's House) **_

LeShawna opens the door that had been knocking on for the last minute before she open the door she felt something bad was about to come. As the door opened a young twenty-seven year old girl steps in the house, She has tanned skin, light curly short blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"Who are you? And What are you doing in my house?!" LeShawna asked the girl.

_**"I'm Cleo Eliza Martin."**_

* * *

**Chapter Four up! I wrote a cliffhanger because, Cleo will have a major roll in this story. So I know you guys might be wondering why is Cleo here for Lindsey. Find out next chapter! Have a Magical Day!**

_Funpuppy725_


	5. A Sister's Betrayal

**Hey Guys, Okay so I think that this only has ten chapters left! I can't believe that! Okay so on Sunday, which was three days ago. So yeah Only ten chapters left. Thanks To the lovely reviews.**

* * *

Pain. That was one thing that was featured in Lindsey's childhood. She felt pain when her older sister, Cathrina decied to text while driving and didn't show up until her body was in the casket, she was seven then and also dealing with her parents sudden divcore. She felt pain when her mother forced her to do clog dancing in those tiny wooden shoes. She felt pain when her sisters comments got too much for her and she started to cry only for her sisters to make fun of her more.

Now all those painful mermies were back when Cleo had shown up, Lindsey knew Cleo had a few modeling jobs time to time from what her mother told her.

"Cleo?" Lindsey said as she opened the front door to find Cleo and LeShawna talking about LeShawna's current job working at the diner and how she was so close to smacking the manger across the face for stealing the tips.

"Lindsey, I haven't seven you since you were twelve." Cleo said looking at her sister back the front. She gave a disappointment nod.

"Why are you here? Come to mock me like the others? I know that you used to love doing that." Lindsey replied to her older sister, Even though Lindsey was usally nice and friendly to everbody to her family, but now Cleo felt more like anything but family and more an evil step sister.

"Well, I just needed to take back grandma's locket. Mom told me that since you left the family, Like disowned the family. She told me that Grandma Clarie wanted mom to have the locket and Mom said that she only gave it to you while your a Matin." Cleo said as Lindsey looked at her sister with the meanest eyes she would ever give to someone.

"Why Do you want it?" Lindsey asked, Cleo usally liked the newer things in life, And when her grandmother Clare had passed. Cleo only got her grandmother's car, a newly bought Blue Punch Back.

"Lindsey, It will go great for my wedding dress. Besides It's not like Tyler is going to propose anytime soon." Cleo snapped at her younger sister who gave her a little gasp. Lindsey though for a momment.

"Why, Do you say that?" Lindsey asked, "She has no right!" Lindsey though to herself.

"Well, It seems like Tyler is a bit unfaithful. Don't get me wrong but as soon as you too started dating. Clover offered up to go to his football games and practies. Sweetie, Clover might not be as sharp as you but you really didn't catch on to that a twenty-eight year old who loves jocks and a nine-teen year old guy who likes blondes wouldn't meet up at her dorm room for casul study session? If you ask me they should call it makeout sessions." Cleo said as Lindsey stared at her.

"Cleo, Darling Get out of this house! Clearly you are just being a nasty person. Get out before I call the police!" LeShawna yelled as she had her hand in her Iphone while giving Lindsey a smile. Lindsey did something no one expected, Lindsey to do.

She gave Cleo the locket.

Even though Lindsey had all those awful mermiones about how mean Cleo was to her when she was younger she had to think about the only good time they ever had toghter.

(Three Years Ago)

Cleo now almost twenty-two looked around while sixteen year old Lindsey handed her the pen. "Please, Mom don't come home earley. Cleo needs to sign this!" Lindsey mumbled to herself as Cleo looked again, The girl looked at Lindsey and sighed. She always knew that Lindsey wanted to leave the houe and how much she was willing to do for it.

"Lindsey, If I signed this there is no going back okay?" Cleo said to her little sister, Who gave her the puppy eyes and nodded yes as Cleo sighed once again and signed the form, making it look like it said "Olga June Martin" in the fancy writing her mother had used.

"Thanks! Cleo your the best sister ever!" Lindsey said as she hugged Cleo and took the paper and ran to her bedroom.

(Back To the present day)

"Cleo, please go now." Lindsey said as Cleo nodded and tried to give Lindsey a hug but Lindsey denied it, Frowning Cleo left LeShawna's house and went back into her blue baby buggey.

"I can't belivie your sisters. They sound awful! But why do they hate you so much? I'm just asking you don't need to tell me why." LeShawna said as Lindsey looked down for a momment. No one had ever asked that question, Tyler would be gawking at her sisters more than talk to Lindsey when they're were around. And Beth was too nice to ask that question.

"Well I was the seventh born, My mom didn't really want me so my sisters taught I was a mistake. To make matters worst I was born with light brown hair and blue eyes. I guess my sisters belived that I was worst than a mistake. When I was younger they were a lot worst. But when I became like them they were a little nicer. Cleo is probley the nicest one." Lindsey said as LeShawna gasped.

"Wow, She's The nice one? I guess that makes sense. Even thoug she dose seem like a royal Bitch." LeShawna said as Lindsey giggled.

"I guess you can say that." She said as she thought for a second. _"I havn't been happy like this in years! Goodbye **Mask!"**_

* * *

_**Latest Time Ever For this story! So I saw a lot of you guys didn't really think Cleo was up to anything not bad, Spoiler! The last two chapters will feature her in it. Also The whole cast of TD will not be in this story. But I think Courtney, Duncan, and Gwen will probely be in the next chapters. don't forget reviewing and following this story are good for the heath! Have a Magical day!**_

_Funpuppy725_


	6. A Mother's Hate

_(Four-teen Years Ago)_

_"Grandma! Mommy says I'm not allowed to speak to your anymore." Lindsey who was now six years old said as she was talking to her grandma on the phone._

_"Darling, Your mom's not the kindest. But don't worry, I will be there for you on the soccer game!" Lindsey's grandmother said trying to cheer up the sad little girl_

_"It's not fair! She really dosen't like me, anyways." Lindsey said._

_"Well, Honey she dose have joy for you when you win something. I need to go sweetie." Her grandmother relpied._

_"Okay, But she really dosen't seem like it. Bye love you grandma." Lindsey said as she hung up the phone._

_(End of Flashback)_

Joy, That was a word no one knew that word in Martin house. When children were born their won't tears of joy, their were tears of saddness mostly from the mother. When the kids took their first steps, the mother would cry because she had to start cleaning after them. Correction the word joy didn't extist for their mother.

Lindsey was currently driving to someplace she swear would always be there. A place that felt more and more like home and whenever she cried she would go to this place, A loving hug would always await her here. But now the house was cold and dark place no one could bring back it there. It was her grandmother's house.

Lindsey parked into the driveway and closed the door behide her. The tiny old cottage stood still, but Lindsey could tell someone was in it, She knew someone who was the extact oppiste of her grandmother in it, her mother was probley in it. For years Olga Martin was in charge of the estate of this house.

As she opened the door, Lindsey taught for a momment "You only, need to protect this place. You're not letting her win." She sighed bravely and went inside the house. Lindsey looked around for a momment, hoping the she witch wasn't really here until she heard some German cursing, "Great, Just Great. Mom's here." Lindsey taught.

The fifthy-two year woman named Olga Martin stepped in the room where Lindsey was. People always said that the reason Olga had been a ice cold woman was because of her apprance. It was probley true, Olga Martin had the palest pale skin anybody had seen, Her unatural blonde hair was just like ice colored. Their was even a rymhe about her, Kids around the neighboor said. "Ice, Ice, Ice, Mrs. Martin even makes Jack Frost Look like lice!"

"Lindsey, My little ugly duckling turned into an amazing swan." Olga said as she looked at Lindsey with the meanest smile some could make. She never understood why people where not scared of Olga.

"Mom, I'm not you little anything." Lindsey said as she gave her mother a death glare.

"Oh Sweetie you will always be my everything as long as you a Martin." Olga said as she came closer to Lindsey.

"Well Than, I'm not a Martin! I'm no longer one." Lindsey said as she looked away from her mother.

Olga started to laugh and came closer to Lindsey, Olga grabbed her face and made Lindsey look at her. "Oh, Lindsey. When you listend to me when you were six, You became a Martin. Once a Martin always a Martin. There's never going back." Olga said as her grib on Lindsey was not allowing her to breathe all the well.

"Get your hands off of me! You old witch." Lindsey said as Olga let go.

"I did what you said, But Lindsey remember as long as you blonde, Your my daughter. But first you need to leave." Olga said as Lindsey rolled her eyes.

"Mother, Why do I need to leave? No one lives here." Lindsey asked as her mother gave her the icey laugh again.

"Because I just sold it. Just came here to get rid of this old junk." Olga said as Lindsey gasped, She tried to flight back the tears.

"You won't get away with this!" Lindsey yelled as she opened the front door again.

"I have Lindsey! Your lost this." Olga said as Lindsey slapped her right across the face and gave her some minor cursings. Lindsey ran back into her car and drove to the end of the block. Lindsey put her hand on her mouth and cried sliently. Her mother had gone to far this time, Her mother had gone far lots of times in her life, but this time she hated it the most.

Limdsey started to drive to a place she hadn't been since she was a child and talk to someone she knew who wouldn't relpy. It was a graveyard, Yes she knew it would be creepy but she just needed to talk to her grandmother.

Lindsey walked up to the old grave stone and looked at it, It was a meduim sized and had a few roses on it, She would rememeber that her grandmother had always loves Roses and would give them to Lindsey after she won a soccer game.

"Hey, Grandma, I know I haven't been here since I was eight, but I really needed to see you. I wish you were here to me. I decied not to be like my mom anymore. I'm sorry if I did disappointed you. Ever since I became myself people have changed. I need you know, Grandma but I know that I need to be storng for you and myself." Lindsey said as she looked at the grave again.

"When we change oursevles, Not everybody will love you for you. Lindsey, your changing to be happy. Never forget that. Belive in yourself, Honey." Lindsey heard someone say that sounded alot like her grandma.

* * *

_**Done! OMG it's Thursday not Wendsday, DOUPLE UPDATE TODAY!don't forget reviewing and following this story are good for the heath! Have a Magical day!**_

_Funpuppy725_


	7. The World Knows

**_Sorry for the long wait! Also to anybody who was confused with Lindsey's age she is almost twenty-one since Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action were only two days apart from each other. Yeah it does state that. I'm so exticed because I migtht be seeing the Fault in Our Stars! _**

* * *

Vengeance, A word everybody uses. Everybody who was Lindsey sister used. Clover usually got revenge on her ex-boyfriends for breaking up with her by posting a Youtube video of her telling her viewers which were millions, Not to trust them. Julie or Rose would smack nerds if their refused to do their homework, And Clementine and Cleo would blackmail anybody who said their weren't as pretty as their sisters.

"Lindsey! Lindsey! Stop wait!" Lindsey heard someone said as she looked back and saw Gwen standing there out of breathe. Lindsey rolled her eyes. Gwen was probely going to ask why Lindsey hadn't brought anything from the store she was leaving which had a sale on everything for 75%.

"Yes, Gwen?" Lindsey asked sounding a little annoyed, She really couldn't deal with someone from Total Drama right now.

"Want To Get some coffee? LeShawna told me that you had a really bad week and needed to be cheer up! Besides, I feel like you are different from your WAY to annoying self from Total Drama." Gwen said as Lindsey and her started to laugh, Lindsey agreed to the coffee and the two headed towards the booming coffee shop, Buckstars.

After the waiter took their orders the two girls were laughing and talking until the certain subject came up, "LeShawna tells me that you are living at her place, Why are you?" Gwen asked as the coffe was giving to them.

"Well, Gwen. After almost twenty-one years living with my crazy mother and sisters. I deiced to move out." Lindsey said lieing a little bit as she started to drink her coffee.

Gwen looked at Lindsey weirdly, "Really? Are you telling me everything?" Gwen asked still looking at her now cold Hot Chocolate. "_Crap! Crap! I need to tell her the truth."_ Lindsey taught to herself as she stop drinking her coffee.

"Well, Gwen. Me and my mom have never been on good sides with each other. She made me become someone I'm not, I pretended to be dumb and an idiot. Now I found out some harsh things for my life. First Tyler was cheating on me with my older sister and Heather and other than that he only liked me because of I was dumb." Lindsey said as she finished her coffee and looked at Gwen.

"That's Awful! I'm so sorry for you. Thanks for Telling me Lindsey even though we're not really the best of friends." Gwen said as she took a slip from her Hot Chocolate.

"Thanks, For understanding Gwen! I'm so sorry but I need to go. I'm looking at an apartment building and the meeting starts in a half of an hour." Lindsey said as she grabbed her stuff and left. Leaving Gwen with a big smirk on her face she signaled, A young twenty-four year old girl with green and white hair to the table.

"Is it true? Did the story you called me about true? Because if it's not you don't get the Three Hundred bucks." The Girl said as she sat down with Gwen.

"Relax, Charlie. I got it. Miss Dumb is not all that dumb after all. If you still don't believe me than here, My Iphone video was on the whole time. It got every single word." Gwen said as she handed the girl who's name was Charlie her Iphone. And indeed that video was on and every single word Lindsey said was on it.

"Amazing! This story will be all over the news by Dinnertime. But Gwen Why did you do it?" Charlie asked as she flipped over her unnatural hair out of her eyes.

"Well, Charlie. It's just say Lindsey crossed me a long time ago, This is my revenge." Gwen said as grabbed the money Charlie had promised her.

"Now, Leave. That story isn't going to be in news by it's self." Gwen said once again signaling Charlie to leave.

_(Flash Back)_

_Gwen now a third-teen year old girl was preparing for her first ever date, The boy of her dreams aka Mickie Anderson had asked her out on a date to the local football game even though Gwen hated sports she was head over heels in love with Mickie Anderson, She had done so many things for him like turtoing in math, history, and science just to be close to him. Gwen looked at her phone's time, Seven Forty-Six, Mickie was supposed to pick her up Forty mintures ago._

_Then Gwen's laptop buzzed as she opened it and logged into MySpace she saw something awful. Her Best Friend Courtney Rodgers had posted a video of Lindsey Martin and Mickie talking at the local football game._

_"Mickie! You fooled that unpopular girl Gwen? That so funny!" The Head cheerleader Lindsey laughed._

_"Thanks, Lindsey! You came up with that great idea, I'm now an B- student and that Gwen is just a loser who's now waiting for someone who will never come!" The boy replied as the two continued to laugh. Gwen quickly exited out of the video. Embarrassed and Angry Gwen made sure Lindsey got what she deserved from making fun of her life._

_(End Of Flash Back)_

Gwen smiled as she read a text message that she just got from Trent, "_Babe! Lindsey's all over the news!" _Gwen looked up and saw the TV that was inside in Buckstars, Trent was right and Charlie made sure the news went fast. Gwen gave anthor smirk and laughed. _"Ms. Lindsey bad luck for you!"_ Gwen taught to herself as she watched the news

_(LeShawna's House) _

Lindsey looked wide-eye at the TV screen, along with DJ and LeShawna. The TV screen read "LINDSEY MARTIN, FORMER TOTAL DRAMA CONTEST ISN'T AS DUMB AS WE THINK AND HAS BROKEN UP WITH LONG TIME BOYFRIEND TYLER JAMES? BREAKING NEWS!"

Lindsey looked at LeShawna and DJ, "_**Who told them?**_

* * *

**_Yep! Gwen is actully the bad guy, I'm thinking like she and Olga are planing to ruin Lindsey's Life!_**


	8. Weirdest Chapter Ever

_**Hey Guys! School's Almost out! That means this story almost out :(, But I will make a story with Lindsey and her daughter in it. No Lindsey will not be pregnant in this story, The New Story will be a time skip for this story like say four years! Also I didn't see the Fault In Our Stars, Yet D:**_

* * *

Lindsey was practially scared out of her mind. She had only told FIVE people about her past! And now the whole world knows, "This is like I'm beeing chased by a wild fire!" Lindsey thought to hersel. She coutined to pace until LeShawna calmed her down. "Okay Lindsey, The only people who knows are Tyler, Gwen, and Beth. We can rule out Beth and Gwen since their good people but your ex-boyfriend maybe he did it." LeShawna said as Lindsey nodded in argement and went over to her purse and got out her Iphone.

She quickly dialed Tyler's phone number and waiting for his answer. "Linds, I was just about to call you! Why did you tell the whole world about your past?" Tyler asked Lindsey.

"Cut the BS, Tyler I know you did it. But Why Tyler?" Lindsey asked Tyler very annoyed but yet was feeling a pit of guilt for sounding so rude to Tyler.

"Lindsey! I'm sorry but I didn't tell the press. Besides, I know you. Even though I hurted you so many times with your sister who by the way made me do all her homework and with Heather. But I wouldn't reveal a secert you had. Look Lindsey I'm inlove with Heather and she's still mad at me for being an jerk to you." Tyler Lindsey trid to hold back tears of sadness.

Even though, Lindsey knew Tyler was inlove and she was happy for him she still missed the momments where he was inlove with her. "Sorry Linds, But I didn't do it. I need to go." Tyler said hanging up on Lindsey.

"Rule out Tyler, Beth's in Kanas visting her family so she's out too, You and DJ wouldn't tell because You were working and so was DJ, That leaves Gwen" Lindsey said as she out the pieces toghter.

"Come on Lindsey, Gwen?! At of all people? Wait, she was asking a lot of questions about you. Wow Why would she do that?" LeShawna said as Lindsey and DJ both shrugged, LeShawna rolled her eyes and grabbed her car keys and yelled at Lindsey and DJ to follow her into her car. Lindsey told LeShawna where the last place she saw Gwen.

"Oh Hey Lindsey, Awful what happend to you and your story. I couldn't belive someone did that!" Gwen said with that evil smirk she had on when she talked with Charlie.

"Cut it, Gwen! I know that you did this! Why did you! I have only been nice too you!" Lindsey as her hand turned into a fist only for DJ to grab her hand and gave her a look that said "Your Better than her, Don't go to violence." Lindsey unfisted her fists and DJ let go of her hand.

"You ruined my chances with my true love! Mickie!" Gwen said as Lindsey looked confused, She had went to school with a Mickie but he had been dating his girlfriend since fith-grade.

"Mickie? You got to be kidding me! He was seeing a girl named Jenny Leos, Besides it was a joke, You really didn't see them kissing all those times? And I'm know as a dumb girl!" Lindsey said as Gwen looked angry at her.

"He was too shy and besides Jenny will never love Mickie like I love him! You made a humiliation out of me!" Gwen yelled her eye twitching and tackled Lindey.

"YOU MADE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE TRICK ME!" Gwen said as she started to hit and punch Lindsey in the face while DJ and LeShawna tried to get Gwen off but the goth held a good grib on Lindsey. Gwen then laughed evilly as she punched Lindsey while trying to look around in Lindsey's as Lindsey was going to pass out, a police office came in, **(There Still at the Coffe Shop)** He was looking to get a donuts but he saw something much worst.

He quickly got out his tazer and tazed Gwen, Which made her faint on Lindsey. He quickly handcuffed the fainted Gwen and sighed. He explained to Lindsey, DJ, and LeShawna that Gwen was actully under parol so she didn't had to go back to the looney house, But now she was forced to since she had broken parol, harssaded Lindsey, and was unstable.

"Bye Bye Gwen! I'll tell Trent where you are!" LeShawna said leaving at her former friend who was being forced into a white truck in a straight jacket, Gwen's eyes twicthed.

"I DON'T LOVE TRENT! I LOVE MICKIE! MICKIE WILL BE MINE!" Gwen yelled followed by some hysctial laughing, The police offers rolled their eyes and started to drive Gwen off to the Crazy house.

Lindsey, LeShawna, and DJ looked at each other and head home. LeShawna turned on the TV and laughed.

"FORMER TOTAL DRAMA CONTEST, GWEN HARTS WAS LOCKED UP FOR FOURTEEN YEARS FOR BREAKING PAROL AND FOR HARASSMENT OVER LINDSEY! THE GIRL'S WORDS ARE "MICKIE, MICKIE, MICKIE, WILL BE MINE!"

Lindsey looked at DJ and they said at the same time "Weirdest Day Ever."

* * *

_**I felt like this story needed a funny chapter. Can't believe only a few chapters left but here's a short preview.**_

* * *

"Lindsey! I can't believe it!" Lindsey's older sister said as their met up.

"Cleo, What is it? Aren't you supposed to be on your Honeymoon?" Lindsey asked her older sister who was on the edge of tears.

"Lindsey! There was no wedding (Sobs) Mom paid my fiancé twelve grand so he wouldn't marry me!" Cleo said as Lindsey gasped.

"Why Would she do that! Mom loves you!" Lindsey said as she hugged her sister.

"Because, I'm p-pregnant."

* * *

_**Hoped you guys like the preview! Remember To Favorite and follow because it's good for you heath! Reviews are good for my heath too and they make me smile! Have a Magical Day!  
**_

_Funpuppy725_


	9. Don't Worry Cleo

**_Hey Guys! Laptop Charger Broke :(. But good thing my family has two laptops! I need to get a download all my sims game on a flashdrive. But now on with the Story!_**

* * *

Lindsey looked at herself in the mirror, She looked _different. _Really Different, Ever since the world found out that she wasn't dumb she knew that she could come back to her old self. Instead of her once long blonde hair, She had her light brown hair that was short. she looked like she wasn't Lindsey but a look alike. But instead of a feeling she always felt which was Guilt she finally felt happiness.

Lots had changed for Lindsey over the six weeks she stopped wearing the mask. First she could be the person she wanted to be, Not who Olga wanted her to be. Second she was now living on her own, Yes she did decide to stop living on LeShawna's couch and move into her tiny apartment. Third, She was finally herself again.

But Lindsey didn't know what to expect to her sister, Cleo when she asked Lindsey out to meet at the park.

Lindsey awaited for Cleo even though they were supposed to meet almost half an hour ago but what could you do when your family's obsessed with fashion? "LINDSEY! There you are I've been looking all over for you!" Cleo yelled as Lindsey stood up, "_That's Weird, Cleo looks like she crying."_ Lindsey though to herself as she looked at Cleo's eyes.

"Oh, Lindsey I can't believe it!" Cleo yelled as Lindsey remembered that yesterday was Cleo's Wedding Date.

"Cleo, What's Wrong? And Why aren't you on your Honeymoon?" Lindsey asked her big sister as she began to whimper.

"Lindsey! There was no wedding! (Sobs) Mom paid my fiance twelve grand not to marry me!" Cleo yelled as her tears came faster and faster.

"Why would she do that?" Lindsey asked, her eyebrow going up.

"Because Lindsey! I'm p-pregnant." Cleo yelled as she calmed down a little bit as Lindsey looked at her with wide eyes.

"Why would Mom not want you to get married when your carrying her first grandchild? Really, Mom is one of the most stuck up people I have ever met, She believes that a child out of Wedlock is a an awful thing!" Lindsey yelled as people around her and her sister looked up, "Oh God, Please Don't let these people work for any magazines." Lindsey thought to herself once again.

"Well, Lindsey. When I told my the great news, Guess What? She slapped me. She said it would only be acceptable if Clover got married and had her first grandchild! Clover! She can't even keep a man of her own and doesn't even have a boyfriend! She told me I had to break up with Dylan and give the child up for adoption! When I said no guess what I awoke to the next moring! Dylan gone and all of my trust funds are gone! Mom took away from Scholarship from Medical School. She ruined my life!" Cleo said as she cried into Lindsey's shoulder.

This wasn't even unusual for Olga Martin, Putting her young almost thirty-year old Daughter Clover first than her six other daughters and anybody. When Clover was four, Olga made sure Clover was the prettiest toddler in her preschool class even if it mean that a LOT of little girls went home crying, When it came to Prom and Homecoming because of how scared the students were of Olga and Clover their all voted Clover Homecoming Queen and Prom Queen. Even Clover's teachers were scared of how much Olga would yell at them if they even dared giving her a below 99% to the Girl who couldn't even spell her own name.

"Lindsey, I-I-I'm a-a-lone." Cleo said as she realized that her mother and sisters would disconnect her from her life. Cleo began to sob more and more into Lindsey's shoulder.

"Cleo! Get over this! So what if your boyfriend left you? That meant he didn't love you enough. Also Mom's nothing but a royal pain in the butt!" Lindsey said as Cleo began to laugh and stopped crying, She nodded her head at what Lindsey was saying.

"Cleo, Do you still have Grandma's locket?" Lindsey asked as Cleo's nodded.

"Sell it." Lindsey said as Cleo gasped.

"Lindsey! I can't, It's yours. And it's the only thing that you have left from Grandma Claire."

"Cleo! Like you said it's mine. I decidce what I'm going to do with it. Grandma Claire loved you, She would be proud to no longer have a locket if it meant that her granddaughter got to be able to put food on her child's table." Lindsey said as Cleo hugged her.

"Lindsey, You know how You said I was the best sister ever? You're were wrong, Cause your the best sister ever. Thank You so much, I owe you ever thing." Cleo said as she stopped crying and Lindsey and her stopped hugging.

"Cleo, Mom is not a good mom. Please Promise Me that you will be a good mother." Lindsey said as Cleo nodded.

"Oh My Goodness, I'm going to be a mom! And your going to an aunt! That's so exciting! I mean it I won't be like mom, And I do owe you everything." Cleo said returning back to her happy old self.

"Oh God, I hope Cleo will be a good mom and won't be like our mom. Cleo has shown that she is sometimes a good person and mature, Hopefully she will be mature before she becomes a mom." Lindsey thought to herself one last time, Hopefully thinking of the truth and knowing the truth of what will come out.

* * *

**_Tada! Cleo will be a mom, In the next story Cleo and her child will be in it, You can vote on the gender on my profile page. Now On With The Preview!_**

* * *

"Lindsey, Sweetie. Stay out of my family!"

"Mom, Their all my family too! And besides you owe Cleo a lot!"

"Your Just like me. Ruthless and Always Angry!" Olga Martin Yelled.

"I'M NOTHING LIKE YOU! YOUR BETRAYED YOU OWN DAUGHTER!"

* * *

_**Looks Like Olga's coming back and is meaner and eviler! Only Three Chapters LEFT! Or Because of my half days six chapters left. Have A magical day and Please Review.**_

_Funpuppy725_


	10. No, Mother

Lindsey couldn't believe where she was, At a family Reunion with all of her mother's relatives. _"What Was I Thinking? Coming To a Family Reunion." _Lindsey asked herself as she looked around the way too fancy ballroom which the Reunion was held._  
_

Lindsey's family wasn't that normal. When it came to what families did in their reunions, like the sack race, three legged race, or the egg games. Lindsey's families had these, Gossiping Games for the anybody over sixty, Ballroom Dancing for the married/dating/engaged couples, and most hatred by Lindsey was The Sweet Little Talent Shows for everybody, Where the winner would get bragging rights and a crisp twenty-dollar bill and the loser would get made fun of the loser and cry until the reunion was over.

And you just couldn't wear whatever you wanted to this reunion, The oldest in the family so Lindsey's Great-Grandmother, Elyse would choose. This year like the last year's Elyse choose extra formal, Which meant that you a least wear two pieces of jewelry, full length arm, gowns or for men tuxes. So here was Lindsey in a knee length white lace dress, A white diamond necklace on her along with the matching earrings. And she wasn't even as well dressed as everybody else.

"Lindsey, Darling. Your Mother told me that you were sick. Well otherwise, It's been almost fourteen years since I saw you! How did soccer work out for you? Your mother said you quit." The small voice of The seventy-three Elyse said as she looked at Lindsey, _"Right, She doesn't watch American TV only German." _Lindsey said as she felt a little happier.

"I broke my ankle when I turned twelve ruined my soccer career forever." Lindsey said lieing about the past even though she didn't have too, anymore. But she was SO used to it.

"Oh! Sweetie that's a shame, You were good at it." Elyse said as she waved goodbye and used her walker to leave. Lindsey decied that she needed to walk around outside for a little bit because of how stuffy it was inside the giant ballroom. As Lindsey left the room she prayed that she didn't see her sisters or even worse her mother.

But sadly, That pray wasn't answered because when she turned left she saw, Clover and Olga.

"Look, What the cat dragged in! Clover it's Lindsey." Olga said as Clover crackled like a witch.

"Mommy, A cat would've have died if their saw Lindsey!" The twenty-nine year old said, Clover Martin was a stone cold evil daughter, She was probably the one who was heart was made out of ice along with her mother. Clover had ice blonde hair, VERY pale skin, icey-blue eyes, and her lips were pink like most people but were a very light pink.

"Clover, Shut up! Besides at least I'm smarter than a cat!" Lindsey yelled glaring at her sister who returned the glare.

"You Have no right! Besides why are you even here? Family Only!" Clover yelled stomping her foot like a little two year old.

"Cause I am a part of the family!" Lindsey yelled which made Clover and Olga crackle like witches again.

"Lindsey, Sweetie Stay out of my family!"

"Mom, They are my family! Besides you shouldn't be talking, When you ruined Cleo's life!"

"Just like me! Ruthless and always angry!"

"I'm Nothing like you! You betrayed you own daughter! You are nothing but a worthless excuse of a human person!" Lindsey yelled as Olga only smirked and laughed.

"Really? Who did you listen to when you were five? Who did you listen to when you became a Martin? Who was the one you obeyed ever word they said, Lindsey you've might have changed a lot of you psychically, like your hair or you clothing and personalty. But I took away something you will never get back. Your childhood, Your Grandmother, Your Father, And you sister." Olga said as she laughed again but Lindsey and Clover gasped.

"Mommy, Your lying right? You and Daddy didn't break up because you wanted to ruin Lindsey's life. And Grandma Clare did really never leave off any notes. And Cathrina did die because of the car texting? Right!?" Clover yelled near tears.

"Clover! Me and your father did break up because he found out that I was the one who gave Cathrina her new phone which she was using when she was driving and died, I was the one who threw away all of the notes My awful mother left you, and what I did to Lindsey. Honey it was because I wanted to make your life better!" Olga yelled to Clover who was almost in tears.

"Wait? I'm the reason why my baby sister is dead! My mother taught it would be best if my dad and her didn't be toghter after she didn't give her dead mother notes to her grandchildren? You didn't do any good! You made my life worse! Cleo is not going to have a husband and get married because of you! Cathrina is dead because you gave her a phone and didn't tell her not to text! You have done nothing but ruin all of your daughters lives!" Clover yelled both shocking Lindsey and Olga.

"Clover! Stop saying stuff before you regret it!" Olga yelled at her oldest daughter who only rolled her eyes.

"I'm done keeping your secrets! Lindsey Grandma Clare wanted you to have the cottage not mom! Mom just lied and told you that she got it. Mom only wanted it to get rid of it because of all the money it worth!" Clover yelled as Lindsey gasped.

"You know Clover! Always telling lies, sneaky little dump blonde." Olga said, Lindsey looked at her with disgust and .

"I hate you, **_Olga."_** Linsey said as she started to leave.

"LINDSEY! LINDSEY, LISTEN TO YOUR MOTHER!" Olga yelled as Lindsey looked down.

"I have no mom, I only have a liar."


	11. Perfect

_**Yep, It's Time Guys. I would really like to thank all of you who have been reading, reviewing, following, favoring this story. Also I reached over a 1,000 views on this story we're almost hallway to 2,000! Also the poll is now closed and the winning was, TWINS! They're will apper in the ending of this chapter. Enjoy guys. Also this story will feature some times of Olga and Lindsey where Lindsey was younger One with Granma, When that happens it will be in Italic.**_

* * *

False Believe, Guilt, Pain, Joy, Vengeance, Scared, and Forgiveness were everything Lindsey had done ever since she took off her mask. She had never ever thought in a million years that she would be now a different person than she was from Total Drama. She had made a few friends on her way, LeShawna, DJ, and Tyler _**(Forgiveness, That was Tyler, who she forgave.)**_She had discovered that her sisters could change mostly Cleo but Lindsey had a feeling that Clover was deciding it was enough with there mother.

Lindsey couldnt believe what she had just heard, Her mother was that evil. She took away Lindsey only happy times of her childhood, And Olga Martin was even sorry of what she did, She was probably more sorry about telling Clover of the bad deed she had done. Maybe in a weird way, Olga Martin had help her by never loving the true Lindsey, She made Lindsey be stronger.

So now here is Lindsey dried up tears, But not for herself, But for Olga for how much of a sad person Olga was. Lindsey yawned and headed to sleep.

* * *

_"Lindsey, Sweetie! Don't tell daddy okay?" Olga Martin said trying up her robe as her daughter and her left the room._

_"Mommy, Why is Mr. Allen from Church in your bedroom? Why were you making kissy faces with him?" The seven year old asked her mother who hands were shaking._

_"Umm, Honey what will it take for you not to tell daddy about me and Mr. Allen?" Olga asked her daughter as Lindsey thought for a second._

"_Let Me Go to Grandma's House." The six year old asked her mother who rolled her eyes._

_"Not A chance. How about I give you a new umm, Barbie Soccer doll." Olga said as Lindsey gave her a sad nod and left._

* * *

Lindsey awoke to the sound of her Iphone, She groaned as she looked over to the clock and groaned again when she saw it was, 2:38 am. She reached over and picked up her phone.

"Hello?" Lindsey asked very sleepily.

"Lindsey! It's me Cleo!" Cleo yelled happy as Lindsey rolled her eyes.

"Cleo, It's two in the morning. I'm sorry but I'm not going to a three am, I'm not waiting in line with you for a 75% sale at the mall, _again."_ Lindsey said as she was about to hang up but Cleo begged not to.

"I have some great news about my unborn child!" Cleo yelled as Lindsey stood up from her bed.

"What?"

"It's TWINS! Also Dylan came to my dorm room and we got married!" Cleo yelled as Lindsey looked shocked, because as of two weeks ago Cleo was crying about how Dylan had left her.

"Congrats Cleo! Also how did you and Dylan get married so fast, It's been like two weeks." Lindsey asked as Cleo laughed.

"Vegas, Baby." Cleo said as she and Lindsey both laughed, The two talked a little more and hung up around three.

After all the talking about kids it made Lindsey think of something she asked her

* * *

_"Mommy, Why Did you have me?" The five year old asked her mother while she was reading a book._

_"I wanted a little baby around, Even though Julie was near four. I taught of a little girl running around again." Olga said as she smiled.  
_

_"So, You like having me around and I'm your little girl!" Lindsey said smiling bright and happy that her mother did love her._

_"Yeah, My little girl. Lindsey your a tomboy, your wearing overalls." Olga said causing her daughter not to smile. Lindsey looked at her ligth green overalls, her father liked them. Why couldn't her mother? Lindsey was about to ask._

_"No, More questions. Honey, Mommy's tired." Olga said as she guided her daughter away._

* * *

Lindsey was on the edge of tears, Thinking about how her mother never really enjoyed Lindsey around her. Lindsey got up and stretched, She was with being Lindsey Amaya Martin, There had been so many people to be her mother, But she got someone who didn't want her, Someone who only cared about her six daughter but not her other daughter.

Lindsey turned on the TV despite being almost six am, The news was on and something amazing was happening to the Martin Family.

"Just in! Mother of seven, Olga Martin was arrested today! The former actress, model, and ex-wife of Adam Martin was arrested because of several cases. These were found in Olga's mother's cottage to the new people. The People aka Mark and Martha Stuwart were in the attic when their discovered several journals of Olga's Late Claire St. James."

"When The couple read the journals, Claire talks about how Olga treats her seven daughters. It appears Olga didn't like her daughter's looks and forced her to change them, Claire writes on how, Olga forbid her youngest daughter Lindsey to even see her, And now her daughter Cleo revels that Olga paid her husband to leave her! So this leaves Olga with charges of child abuse, And for false documents in a legal case. Olga got all the money from her prenup from her ex-husband when she paid actress to say their slept with them! This woman is beyond low." The news woman said as Lindsey looked relived.

But Lindsey didn't remember what her grandmother had told her almost fifth-teen years ago. Even though Lindsey was forbidden to see her grandmother she went to her house, one day.

* * *

_"Grandma! Grandma!" The six year old Lindsey yelled as she hugged her sickly grandmother. _

_"Lindsey! Sweetie, You are so nice looking. Today!" Claire said as she and Lindsey went inside her cottage and started to take away some books in the attic. Lindsey looked at all of them and looked confused at what was in them, all of them were worn out journals._

_"Some stuff, Sweetie. Don't Worry." Claire said as she was helped into the attic by Lindsey._

_"Why, Dose this have Mommy's name on it?" Lindsey asked holding up a journal with Olga written on it._

_"Because, Sweetie it's about her. Most of them are about her." Claire said as they're finshed placing the boxes in the attic and where in the living room._

_"Why do you have journals?" Lindsey asked not knowing what was going on._

_Claire pushed away Lindsey's brown hair and smiled. "Lindsey, Sometimes I have feeling that your mother will do some bad." Claire said as Lindsey gasped._

_"Why? Did she get in trouble? Dose she need a time out?" Lindsey asked looking at her grandmother who giggled._

_"No, Sweetie. Well Maybe. But Lindsey she might do something bad and this is just a future plan." Claire said as she smiled again which made Lindsey smile._

_"Grandma?" Lindsey asked._

_"Yes, Sweetie?" _

_"Your will always be there for me?" Lindsey asked._

_"Yes, Sweetie. Even when I'm not here, I'm Here."_

* * *

Lindsey couldn't get that she was ordered to come here, A prison to visit her mother. So they could make amends before Olga got transfused to State Prison. Thank Goodness the glass was seprating the too, Because Lindsey her mother needed a good slapping. Lindsey grabbed the phone and looked at her mother. She looked a lot older than fifty three, Her wrinkles were everywhere because she wasn't allowed makeup and without Olga's lipstick her lips look dull.

"Hello, Olga." Lindsey said as Olga frowned as Lindsey said it.

"Why are you here? Lindsey, I requested you sister Cleo. I need to talk her out of being a parent." Olga yelled as Lindsey rolled her eyes.

"They called me, Besides Cleo is keeping her kid." Lindsey said annoyed as Olga gasped. _"Thank God, I didn't tell her about Cleo's twins." _Lindsey taught to herself.

"But, But, Her fiance left her, She can't pay for collage! I-" Olga was cut off by Lindsey.

"But, But, What? I gave Cleo my locket so she can pay for collage. Dylan came back and she got married." Lindsey said glaring at her mother.

"You, Know Lindsey. Even if you tried to leave me, You can't leave me. I will always know where you are. Since Total Drama and you are a famous person daughter. The media will be all over you. When you get married, have kids, or get a new boyfriend, I will know. You will never be able to escape me." Olga said as Lindsey looked shocked.

"Mom, Come on. My whole life you deiced to be cruel and mean. I have thousands of your secrets. Mom, I did know you once to be kind, But that was before I was born. I'm sorry if I ruined your life. But you deserved this! You let Grandma be on her death bed alone." Lindsey said.

"Lindsey, She was an awful wom-" Olga was cut off again.

"NEVER! Talk about Grandma like that again! She was a saint, She didn't text her daughter which made her crash and die. Mom you the awful person, Grandma wasn't!" Lindsey said as Olga was about to say something but wasn't allowed. "Save it" Lindsey said as she left the prison but with a smile on her face, Even though Olga gave birth to Lindsey she wasn't proud to be Lindsey's mother and Lindsey wasn't proud to be her daughter.

Lindsey smiled as she saw who was calling her, "Hey, LeShawna you won't guess what happened." Lindsey said

* * *

It has been twelve months since Lindsey stopped wearing the mask. A whole year with being herself. Lots of have changed, For starters she and Tyler stopped dating but everybody knew that but Tyler and Heather are engaged and Tyler and Lindsey are friends, Lindsey stopped being blonde, DJ and Lindsey started dating and are pretty serious, Also Lindsey's attending collage and is playing soccer again, Even though she's making up time she is kinda good. Also Olga got seven years in prison and Lindsey and her sisters are pretty close now.

But Today's the day everybody in the Martin clan is prepared for expect, Olga of course. Cleo's twins arrival, Julie, Rose, and Clover had declared that they're would be shopping for baby clothing, Even though they didn't know the babies genders.

"Look how cute this jumpers is!" Clover yelled as she showed a pink jumpers with flowers on it, Clementine and Lindsey rolled their eyes and laughed.

"What if the twins are boys? It looks like you brought all girls clothing!" Clementine said as Clover rolled her eyes.

"Then the boys will love pink, tutus, and dresses!" Clover yelled throwing the jumper at Clementine which made everybody laugh, The six sisters where causing a lot of nosie in the waiting room.

"Guys." Dylan said as he came into the waiting room. "Want to see the twins?" Dylan asked as Lindsey and her sisters almost tacked him to the ground and got into Cleo's bedroom to see her holding two tiny babies, One with light blonde hair and blue eyes wrapped in a pink blanket and the other one with black hair and green eyes in a green blanket.

"Hey, Meet Elaine." Cleo said handing Clover the baby in the pink blanket, "Meet Eli." Cleo said once again as she handed Lindsey the baby in the green blanket, Lindsey smiled as she saw little Eli open his eyes and yawn at her while his sister giggled at Clover who was making silly faces.

"Cleo! She is such a little cutie muffin. And Eli is such a sweet looking boy." Clover said as the sisters passed around the babies and Cleo thanked her and held Elaine.

"So, Lindsey how are you and DJ?" Cleo said as her sisters looked at Lindsey who blushed.

"Pretty Good! He such a sweet guy." Lindsey said as she smiled when someone came, The someone was DJ.

"Hi Cleo, Congrats. Lindsey can we speak outside for a moment?" DJ asked as Lindsey nodded yes and the pair went outside the room.

Lindsey smiled as she saw DJ give him a loving smile, Even though people never would have guess Lindsey and DJ would be together, They had to admit they were pretty cute together.

"I love you, Lindsey St. James" DJ said making Lindsey smile brighter.

"I want to spend the rest of my life would you. So" DJ said getting down on one knee and holding a small diamond ring.

"Will You Do me the greatest favor in the world, Will you Marry me?" DJ said smiling making Lindsey blush, gasp, and gush at the same time before Lindsey could open her mouth someone said something.

"SAY YES!" Julie yelled reveling that she and the other six were eavesdropping.

"Julie! Of Course DJ!" Lindsey said as DJ placed the ring on her and they kissed and hug. Now Lindsey's life was **_perfect._**

* * *

**_OVER TWO THOUSAND WORDS! Hope you guys enjoyed this story. Review if you read this. Have A Magical Day_**

_Funpuppy725_


	12. It's an Author's Note

**Hey Guys! Me it's me Fun here and No More has been finished but that dosen't mean that Lindsey's story is over. I'm deciding about a sequel, Like Lindsey's and DJ's life together. Like I write about them aka their wedding, starting a life together. And of course children, Yeah. No really, Lindsey and DJ's daughter was in a part of my newest story. It has been set in motion.  
**

**So here are a few spoilers for the newest story.**

**Title.** _"My New Life."_

**OCs. ****Of Course I'm bringing The Martin Sisters. Dylan aka Cleo's husband. Elaine and Eli. And DJ's and Lindsey's daughter that won't appear until like Chapter 25, Hazel.**

**The Villain. You guys known, It's Miss Olga. Yeah she's will be in jail but her jail sentence isn't forever. Also she really excited to meet her grandchildren. Also she might even break the law to have her way. No Killing, Though.  
**

**Also, This story will be focus on Lindsey and her kids. So don't expect each chapter to be fulled with Drama.**

* * *

_**Thanks for almost 2000 views! Have a Magical Day and Enjoy the World Cup.**_

_Funpuppy725_


End file.
